1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pull-out guide for drawers and includes one rail movably mounted on either side of the drawer between holding members disposed on the side of the body and on the side of the drawer, the rail making a relative movement with respect of the body as well as in respect to the drawer, when the drawer is pulled out or pushed in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such pull-out guides are widely used in modern furniture production, particularly in the production of kitchen and office furniture. It is their task to facilitate the moving of the drawer. Moreover, it is their task to hold the drawers in the body of the cabinet or the like and prevent their tilting over in the pulled-out position.
In order to give free access to the objects in the drawer, it should be possible to pull the drawer fully or almost fully clear of the body of the piece of furniture.